The Beginning of A New Life
by adambrodylover17
Summary: My first fan fiction, i hope you like it. Please read & review. Its basically an extended version of the pilot. I have some ideas for other ff's as well. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but do own season's 1 and 2 of The O.C

Pairings: Seth/Kirsten

Summary: Conversation set during the pilot of season 1

Authors note: This is my first fan fic, I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a new Life

Seth lay in his bed, his conversation with Ryan still running through his head.

Flashback.

"_Oh wait" Seth said. He walked over to his desk and picked up a small map. He walked back over to Ryan and handed it to him. "It's preety good for idea's" he said with a smile. _

_Ryan smirked and hit Seth's shoulder. He slowly left Seth's room, while Seth stood and waved. _

End Flasback.

Seth figured moping around in his room wasn't doing him any good so he got out of bed and wandered over to his closet. He changed into blue boarding shorts and a white polo shirt and wandered downstairs. Thoughts about why Ryan had to leave were still flooding his mind. He was upset that the first real friend he had ever had, left so abruptly. Seth secretly hoped that he would become like the brother he never had. He wandered into the kitchen where he saw Kirsten sitting stiffly at the table, she appeared to be starring off into space.

"Uhh.. hey mom. Are you okay?" Seth asked.

Kirsten looked up and managed a small smile. She nodded slightly.

Seth poured himself some coffee and took a seat across from her. "So do you know why Ryan left so fast? It's not like there's much he needs to take care of in Chino." Seth said, with clear sarcasm in his voice.

"Well.. actually, we kind of decided he shouldn't be staying with us. I just don't trust him.." Kirsten rambled before taking a deep breath. She felt guilty.

"Wait! You mean YOU decided he shouldn't stay here, cause dad wanted him to. Why should you make that decision, its not like he did anything to you" Seth said, standing up angrily.

"Seth! Calm down, you have to understand, if something ever happened to you, that would be my number one concern, and you going to that party last night, and drinking and getting into a fight, is just not like you. I mean Ryan obviously had some influence on you and I just can't stand by and let that happen" Kirsten said getting a bit angry herself.

"You don't understand mom. He was the only friend I've ever had and you took that away from me" Seth said before leaving the kitchen. He went back to his room, with the coffee mug still in hand. He slammed his door and fell back on his bed.

Kirsten put her head in her heads and sighed. She knew Seth would be angry, but what mother in her place wouldn't have done the same thing, she wondered. Kirsten always tried to make the best decisions for her family, and sometimes she just felt like she was never good enough. She hoped Seth would cool off and they could sort everything out.

Ryan and Sandy had just pulled up to Ryan's house in Chino. They both got out of the car awkwardly. Ryan got his bike out of the trunk and turned around to face Sandy. "Thanks for everything, I got it from here" Ryan said.

Sandy nodded and watched Ryan walk away. Ryan put his bike down on the small porch of his house and walked inside. Everything was bare and empty, all the furniture was gone. Ryan looked around, he was shocked. He slowly walked around and over to the kitchen, there was a note waiting for him on the counter. He picked it up and noticed his mother's familiar handwriting. It read:

Ryan, I really am sorry but I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving. Your brother is in jail and I have nothing left here. I can't raise you, and know that you would be better off without me. You were always a good son, but im a bad mother. Im sure you'll be fine on your own. I hope to see you again- some day.

Love, mom

Ryan felt tears in his eyes, but tried to hide them. He angrily scrunched up the note and turned around to find Sandy at the door. Ryan stared at Sandy unsure of what to say. He walked over to him and Sandy placed a hand on his back. "Come on, let's go" he said. Ryan nodded and they slowly made their way out of Ryan's former house and back into Sandy's car. They drove in silence from Chino back to Newport. Ryan was unsure as to what would happen, but figured it had to be better then his life up to the current point.

Please review and tell me what you think. If you give me good reviews then I'll continue it, if not then I wont. I have some good ideas for the next few chapters, so just please review, this is my first fan fic ever!

Thanks- heather


End file.
